


The Story Of Us

by PrettyKitty93



Series: The Janto Universe [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Loss, M/M, Multi, Pain, Post Children of Earth, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reminisces about the deaths of his friends after the events of the 456.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally part of my The Janto Soundtrack series but I wanted to upload it now as I'm not sure when I'll finish the series. This is the last one in that particular series but I need to write the ones between six and this one lol xxxxx

Jack stood silently on the roof top, letting the wind whistle around him and the people scurry on the streets below. It was just a normal day, but it wasn’t. Today the Earth had stood still. The aliens weren’t hidden away by Torchwood, this time they had threatened Earth publicly.

Even Torchwood couldn’t hide that. Yet here everyone was, just scurrying around in the night air like nothing had happened. Humanity in all it’s glory. Always moving on, never caring. This was 21st Century Earth. Maybe that was what was so beautiful about Earth and all it’s inhabitants. The way they were all so naïve and just carried on with their lives, even though they know there are beings out there that are capable of extinguishing them from existence.

Even seeing sometimes isn’t believing.

But there was once people out there that did believe and were willing to give their lives for their beliefs. Suzie Costello, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones …

Ianto Jones … beautiful, witty, funny, brilliant Ianto Jones. Today he had lost the love of his life, his grandson and his daughter … Yet here everyone was completely oblivious.

Jack wished he had told Ianto he loved him sooner. He shouldn’t have waited so long. There were plenty of times he could have said the words, plenty of times Ianto had said them and Jack had simply said “you too” or “I know”. How cruel that must have sounded to the young man. He should have told him then, sent him off peacefully into the darkness, instead of scared and alone.

He wished he had spoken to Toshiko more. Brought her out of herself sooner. Noticed her love for Owen and helped her to become noticed. He’d try to save her, save her from her computers and bring her out into the real world. In the end her love for her computers had become her greatest advantage. It hadn’t made a difference, she was still shot, but Toshiko was clever and brilliant, and refused to go down without a fight. He should have helped her, seen her into the next life.

He wished he had told Owen that he wasn’t alone, reassured him that he understood, that after losing his fiancé, he was allowed to open his heart again. Wished he had spoke to him when he was in that building, helped him through his final moments.

Suzie Costello … Driven mad her discoveries. The resurrection glove was her favourite obsession. Jack should have recognised the signs, the change in her. Her face had become gaunt, she became distant, secretive. He should have realised she was already gone. But when she wanted to replace Gwen and have her die, _that_ was when he realised that Suzie Costello had gone long ago. There was no preparing her for the darkness, she had already seen it and embraced it.

Now, it was too late for all of them. None of them had been prepared. They had all sacrificed so much but when it came down to it their little sacrifices had meant nothing in comparison to what they sacrificed in the end … their lives.

The rain softly dropped onto Jack’s head and his eyes fluttered shut as he tried to think of something else other than the team and the lover he had lost.

He looked one last time at the people below him and then vanished in a flash of light.


End file.
